Welcome to dramatic pause THE HOST CLUB!
by Anubis O.o
Summary: Just my luck. My sister drags me to a room for a tour and all the sudden, I'm the newest member of the notorious host club ... And I forgot to feed the cat. Ding Flabbit.


"Ai! We're gonna be late!"

A shrill voice pierced through my sleep. I groaned.

The curtains flew open, letting in light that rarely ever entered my dark bedroom. I shrieked and fell out of my hammock, clawing at my eyes.

"Why is it so dark in here? You need to get up. We start school today."

"Aika, do me a favor?" I dragged my hand through my shaggy, dark hair.

"Sure."

"Shut up."

My twin threw a pillow at my face and stalked out of my room, grumbling something about jerks and an ungrateful neko.

I smirked and stretched, standing from my position on the floor. I walked to my window and slid the curtains back into their original position.

Yawning, I walked to my closet and, after considering possibilities, through on my black jeans, and purple tee, and a leather jacket.

I dragged my hand through my mop of dark brown hair again and walked out of the door. I threw my leg over my motorcycle. My sister rushed to catch up before I took off and, as I pulled off, jumped onto the back.

I pulled up to the academy. I parked and walked inside, despite my sister running and already being late.

I strolled through the barren hallways. I opened my wallet and pulled out my schedule. Classroom: 7b.

Alrighty then. I stood in front of the door, deciding whether to skip or not.

Well, it's only the first day. I opened the door, revealing a classroom of uptight bastards. The instructor looked me over and sighed.

"Where is your uniform?"

"School says you have to purchase one, but it says nothing about wearing it."

He looked pissed to say the least and pulled out his handbook.

"Let me help you with that." I plucked it from his hands, flipped to the page, and handed it to the dude.

"Heading: Dress Code, Sub-Heading: Uniforms, page 6, paragraph 7. 'All students must purchase one school uniform, two physical education uniforms, and a coat from one of the two school merchandise shops.'"

I smirked as he read and reread it. That's me. The teen who could find a loophole in anything.

The instructor, still looking flustered, pointed to a seat near a blond kid.

"You may take the seat behind Suoh Tamaki."

I strolled to the seat and sat down, stretching out my long legs.

I think I fell asleep in class because I woke up to the blond kid, Soup-o, I think, shaking my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but we've been dismissed." The Ootori boy peered at me over his glasses.

I stood up, grabbing my backpack. "Thanks." I walked out of the classroom, exploring the halls, until I was aware of someone shouting my name. I turned just to have my 'other half' plow into me.

"Aika! What the hell?" I rubbed my head as she helped me up.

"Ai! There you are. I was looking for you. I was gonna walk around with you."

"Sure, whateveryawant." I said half-heartedly. I glanced around and noticed a chick and some doppelgangers walking.

Aika walked over to them. "Hey, is there anything interesting around here? Y'know, like something I could explore."

The doubles looked at each other and then looked at my sister and something about it set me off.

Aika smiled and walked back over to me, her uniform dragging on the ground.

"They said that after school, to meet them at the music room and they'll show me around. And get this, they're in a host club!"

"And that's great how? Besides, I don't think you should go with them. They seem like they're trouble."

"Oh, like you're not?"

"Touché, but I'm coming with. Two guys and a girl, all part of a host club, randomly inviting you to hang out seems fishy."

"A girl? There were only three boys." Aika looked, confused.

I smirked again. "Nah, the one in the middle was a girl. She's too cute to be a boy."

Aika rolled her eyes. "Whadeverya say, Love."

I growled. "Don't call me that."

"But it's your name. Love, Ai, it all means the same thing."

"Love Song is just as bad."

"Nuh-Uh."

"Ya-huh."

"Nuh- oh, we should get going, the last block should end soon."

I yawned, bored. " 'kay, let's go."

We walked, well she dragged me, to the music room and opened the door. I looked around and saw Soup-O, Ootori, and the Doppelgangers among the girl and two other guys.

The doppelgangers rushed to escort my sister away from me and out of the room. I growled.

My sister has, on several occasions, called me her puppy. I, likewise, have several times called her an ass.

The mirrors eyed me and backed off.

Aika waved, still holding one of my hands. "Hi, guys. My name is Kindan Aika(ラブソングの禁止). This is my older brother, Dame Ai (絶望的な愛)."

I glared at the two twins.

I opened my mouth to say was cut off by an impossibly loud cranking noise.

I covered my ears and watched as a girl came up out of the ground.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Dame. You all are idiots. He's perfect. He's the smart mouth that badassed Sensei."

"Um, Thanks?"

The tomboy-girl spoke for the first time. "Renge, what does he have to do with us?"

"Ever since our poor Shiro left, I've been hunting down a new bad-boy."

Oh crap, I see where this is headed.

"Just when I started to loose faith, my prayers are answered." She went on, dramtically.

Yep, here it comes.

"Ai Dame, Welcome to..."

Dramatic pause and drumroll please...

"The HOST CLUB!"

And that's when my life ended...

Riddle me this Riddler...

Arnold Schwarzenegger has a big one.

Michael J. Fox has one.

Madonna doesn't have one.

The pope has one, but he never uses it.

Bill Clinton has one and he uses it all the time!

WHAT IS IT?

or

Mom and Dad have four daughters, and each daughter has one brother. How many people are in the family?


End file.
